Of Gallifreyan Bondage
by Nocturnias
Summary: 4/Sarah Jane. What happens when you mix the Master, the Doctor, Sarah and duct tape?  Read and see!  Not-for-profit fanfic, no copyright infringement intended.


Of Gallifreyan Bondage

Pairing: 4th Doctor/Sarah

Rating: PG-13

Contents: AU, humor, mild sexual situations, mild language, etc.

Disclaimer: The Beeb owns it all. I write for fun. I make no money from it, honest.

Author's Note: This is a silly story. I DO mean silly. Not logical or rational. If you don't like that sort of thing, you might wish to skip this one.

"Ow! Would you watch it? There's no need to be so rough!"

"I agree, Sarah," the Doctor said, wincing as his arms were forced around Sarah. "Could you please ask your ruffians to be a bit more careful?" he asked their captor.

The Master smirked. "Be thankful I'm not killing you," he replied.

"Yes, about that," the Doctor said eagerly, trying to ignore what was being done to him and Sarah, "Why aren't you killing us? Me, at least. I'm curious. Thankful, mind you, but curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Doctor," the Master laughed.

"But I'm no cat. And even if I were, satisfaction brought him back."

"I'm not killing you because it amuses me, at least for now, to keep you alive. Of all those fool Time Lords, you're the only one who's even remotely a challenge."

"Thank you, I think," the Doctor muttered.

The Master laughed. "I have matters to attend to elsewhere, Doctor." He turned to go, motioning for his men to follow. He paused, turned, and surveyed the Doctor and Sarah with a wide smile. "Enjoy your predicament," he leered.

"Ooo!" Sarah fumed as they were left alone. "Doctor, who was that?"

"The Master. A dangerous enemy," the Doctor answered. He focused his attention on him and Sarah. "We've got to get out of this and stop him."

"I don't see how that's going to happen," Sarah replied. "Look at us!"

"Yes, we do seem to be a bit tied up at the moment," he grinned.

Sarah huffed and tried to squirm. "A bit?"

"Well…"

The Doctor glanced down and reflected that he'd made an understatement. He and Sarah had been strapped together so thoroughly and intricately they were almost one body. It was some sort of earth tape, silver and shiny, and very sticky indeed. It was a strange feeling, being so close to Sarah, feeling her warmth, her softness and curves…

"Doctor!"

"Yes?"

"What do we do?"

"Why, we get loose, of course," he replied. "I'm sure I remember those tricks Houdini taught me…"

Five minutes and several choice words from Sarah later, all he had succeeded in doing was… nothing.

"If I were you, I'd go tell Harry you need more lessons!"

"Well, I don't think he had this situation in mind, Sarah…" the Doctor jerked sideways and Sarah suddenly found herself under him instead of beside him.

"Doctor!" she squeaked.

"Sorry, Sarah," he apologized. Now he was even more aware of her, her breasts crushed against his chest, her hips molded to his…

"What in blazes is the matter with me!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said hastily, not wanting to try and explain his sudden focus on her body. "Maybe we can stand up…"

"HOW?"

"You're not being very helpful here, Sarah!" he snapped.

"Sorry, it's a bit difficult to be helpful when I'm duct taped to someone!"

They tried to stand, but it was no use. "Maybe we can roll away," the Doctor suggested. He twisted to the left…

"Oof!"

"Sorry, Sarah. Perhaps if I…"

"Ack! Doctor!"

"SORRY, Sarah!" He sighed in exasperation. "This isn't working."

"Did you think you could get loose in two minutes?"

"I didn't THINK we'd be wrapped up together like a birthday present."

He turned his head impatiently, catching a scent of flowers as he did. Sarah's shampoo…

He felt his hearts beating faster. This was insane! Insane or not, his body was having some kind of strange reaction to her. And it was getting stronger.

"Doctor!"

"What did you say this is?"

"What what is?"

"This tape we're wrapped up in."

"Duct tape," Sarah replied.

"Duct tape," he repeated. "What is it made of?"

"What?"

"What's it made of? What's its chemical composition?"

"How should I know! I'm a journalist, not a bloody tape maker!"

He sighed. Of all the times for him not to be wearing his normal clothes. The heat and humidity of Grandra Seven had been a bit much even for him. Both he and Sarah were wearing short sleeve shirts, and she was wearing shorts. It wasn't exactly helping matters. Not to mention that when they got the tape off he'd have no hair left on his arms.

She wiggled beneath him, an innocent movement that sent a current of heat through him.

"Stop that," he said.

"Stop what? Doctor, have you gone potty?"

"Sarah…"

"Ow! Your sonic screwdriver is poking me!" she broke off, suddenly realizing the unlikelihood of it being his sonic screwdriver, and her face changed from confusion to alarm. "Doctor…"

He hid his face against her neck. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

She was more stunned than angry. "But… how? And why now, for heaven's sake?"

He drew a shaky breath. "I think I'm having a reaction to something in this tape."

"That's quite a reaction!"

"Yes, well, I can't quite help it, you know," he answered.

"We have to get loose somehow!" Sarah hissed. The situation was alarming her more by the second. Some maniac going to wreck havoc on the universe, and the Doctor…

The Doctor was looking at her as though she was a chocolate raspberry truffle. There was a gleam in his glassy eyes that she'd never seen before. For the first time since she'd met him, Sarah knew he was aware of her as a woman. And just as his body was responding to hers, to her dismay she felt a mutual reaction.

"Doctor," she whispered. She tried to stay focused. "You're crushing me," she gasped, hoping that his weight was the reason for her breathlessness.

He managed to roll them again so that he was beneath her, but that didn't help Sarah's thumping heart. His lips were inches away from hers and she wanted…

"We can't do this!" she cried. "Doctor, please, snap out of it and help me!"

"I'm not going to be much help right now," he murmured, dark blue eyes fixed on her face. "My concentration is deteriorating. Can you reach into my pockets? There might be something in there to cut the tape."

Sarah grunted as she tried to get close enough. "Don't know… can hardly move my hands…" she writhed and twisted as best she could, but the only things she succeeded in doing were rubbing her wrists raw and giving the Doctor a fit of the vapors.

"Sarah, you have to stop," he gasped.

"What? How do you think we're going to get free just lying here?"

"If you don't stop, I am going to lose my self control."

Despite the seriousness of his tone, she couldn't help but giggle. "Well it's not like you can do anything about it right now!"

He lifted his head towards hers, and Sarah gulped. "Doctor," was as far as she got before he kissed her.

_Oh, dear…_

That was to be the Doctor's last coherent thought for the next few minutes. During that time his lips and tongue tangled with Sarah's in a sensual waltz that left them both gasping for breath. When he first kissed her he wasn't certain how she would react, wasn't certain of how _he'd_ react to her reaction. But she'd responded to him with the same passionate eagerness with which he'd kissed her. Unfortunately any effort he might have made to stop was drowned out by her assent.

Sarah was a mass of contradictions. Her body was on fire, drowning, and dizzy. Somehow she managed to come to her senses enough to break away from the Doctor's kiss. "Doctor, we've got to stop this!"

He murmured something unintelligible and rolled her beneath him, his lips trying to find hers. She turned her head to evade him. "Doctor! Stop! The Master—"

He paused. "The Who?"

"Augh! Listen to me! We have to stop the Master!"

He showed no sign of comprehension. Sarah swore. There was only one thing she could think of to do.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. This will hurt me as much as it'll hurt you."

As he moved to try and kiss her again, she head-butted him.

"OW!"

"Sorry!"

The Doctor reflexively tried to raise his hand to rub his forehead, glanced down at his wrapped arms, then at Sarah. "That's quite a skull you've got there, Sarah."

"You've always said I'm hard-headed," she answered with a grin.

"And I was right! One of the few times when I wish I wasn't." He rubbed his forehead in her hair for a few seconds, then pulled his face up to look at her. "But it seems to have helped, at least for now. So let's see what we can do to get loose."

"Thank goodness!"

"Well, I'm sorry that snogging me was such a hardship for you," he said tartly.

"It wasn't! But we've got to get loose, and you're still half baked!"

"Not to mention at half mast," he murmured, and barely managed to avoid her attempt to head-butt him again. "Sorry, sorry, let's see here…"

Ten minutes later Sarah fell back with a groan. "I give up!"

"Really?" he beamed at her, logical thought having deserted him again.

"Not like that, you daft Time Lord! I just don't know how we're going to get free!"

"Well, since we're stuck like this for the time being…" he caught her in a deep kiss. His passion overrode her rationale for a moment and she concentrated on snogging him silly. Then she pulled away again. "No, no, no! Doctor, please! Come on! Help me think!"

"If you insist," he sighed.

A discreet cough interrupted their banter, and they turned simultaneously, nearly smacking each other in the process, to see the very confused—and welcome—face of Harry Sullivan.

"Perhaps… I should be of assistance?" Harry asked with a faint smile.

MUCH LATER, ON BOARD THE TARDIS

"Sarah…"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Now that we've stopped the Master and saved the universe again…"

"Yes?" Sarah asked, smiling at the mischief she saw in his twinkling eyes.

He grinned. "D'you fancy a little duct tape experiment?"

She pulled a roll out of her bag with a smirk. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
